


The Long Road (Long Ride Home)

by ctbn60



Category: Due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <i>It occurred to Ray that, just as he'd expected Fraser to be there in Chicago when he got back, his mind had also erased any trace of Kowalski from the picture. That if he just left the two of them alone long enough, Kowalski would fade back into whatever alley he had come from and that would be that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road (Long Ride Home)

**Title:**  [The Long Road (Long Ride Home)](http://happyfriendbox.tripod.com/longroad.html)  
 **Author:**  [](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brooklinegirl**](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:**  [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) **helens78**  
 **Fandom:**  Due South  
 **Pairing:**  Fraser/Kowalski/Vecchio  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Summary:** _It occurred to Ray that, just as he'd expected Fraser to be there in Chicago when he got back, his mind had also erased any trace of Kowalski from the picture. That if he just left the two of them alone long enough, Kowalski would fade back into whatever alley he had come from and that would be that._

MP3 and Audiobook download links are  [HERE](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/812)

Check out the home of the BIG BANG PODFIC right here at  [SCHEHERAZADE](http://koishii.net/temple/)

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Podfic_Covers/?action=view&current=Long_Road.jpg)   
  



End file.
